Emo Love Story :
by RosieHere
Summary: Emo love story  : Enjoy! REVIEW PLEASE OR KOOL-AID MAN ISH GONNA GET CHU :D


**This story is Rosalie, Alice and I am all Emo sisters and Edward, Jasper and Emmett is vampires? I do not own Twilight or The songs here in the story! I had this thought all day in my head and I thought on writing it so here it is! There might be some things very surprising twists in the story! Enjoy! :)**

**Rosalie's POV**  
>I woke up of the sound of my alarm clock. Great, another day of hell, in school today. The only thing I need today was to go to school and get made fun of. Just because I am Emo don't mean I have to get bullied the way I look. As I got out of bed, I opened my bedroom door to see no one at the bathroom.<p>

As soon as I walked out, I see my twin sister Elizabeth coming out of her room. She looks horrible with her dark make up all messed up on her face. I know what she goes through a lot and as well as me. All the things I went through she had to go through half those stuff!

"Sis Are you okay? You don't seem to feel good?" I asked my sister. She looked at me with a sad face "Oh no I am okay thanks" She mumbled. "I should wait until your finished the bathroom and I should shut up now" Elizabeth said while running back to her room. You see I am the oldest, Elizabeth is the second oldest and Alice is the baby of the family.

As I walked into the bathroom, I looked in the mirror I looked like a hot mess. My hair was still teased from last night and I looked grossed out! I turned away quickly and turned on the shower putting it really hot. As I got in the water really felt good and my back was so sore! I finished from the shower as went back to my room. Before that I knocked on Elizabeth's door. As she opened the door, "She you can use the shower before Alice" I told her. "Oh okay thanks" She said with a sad smile and closed the door. I know what she is doing in her room; she is cutting herself to make the pain go away.

As I walked inside my room, I blasted _Asking Alexandria: A Prophecy_ from my iPod touch into the speakers. I love this song and as well as my sisters. See Elizabeth and I are twins and we are both Emo. Than Alice came into the world and lucky for us she too is Emo.

As I walked into my closet I picked out black skinny jeans, an _Asking Alexandria t-shirt,_ my black converse. I walked over to the mirror and sat on the chair. I decided to go with dark Smokey eyes, and for my hair am going to be the famous scene/ emo hair style. As I finished with my make up, I picked up my comb and started to tease my hair which is sticking pretty high. I took my hairspray and sprayed every point in my hair. After that I took my brush and started to bring down the back of my hair. I reached over and took my flat iron on started to flattening my hair down.

Soon as I was finished, I looked one on of those, scene girls who have blonde hair and black highlights. With that I put on the clothes I picked out and when I looked over at the mirror, I looked like a true scene girl, besides all the cuts I have on my wrists.

I put on my snake piercings on as well as my eyebrow piercings. I put on one hot pink ring on one side of my lip and a black on the other. And for my eyebrow piercings it was a black and white cheetah print. You can't tell much of it so it just looks black and white little rings. I turned away from the mirror and took my IPod touch, my _BVB _tote bag and my _Asking Alexandria _sweater. I put my hood on and before that I looked in the mirror; I truly do look like a scene girl.

As I walked out of my room I can see my sister Elizabeth coming out of her room looking like me; same hair but in bright neon green, same piercings but one with black and neon green. Her hair was teased like mine, she had a _Bring Me the Horizon _sweater and I think the same shirt. She loves that band as much I do but I will always love _BVB and Asking Alexandria! _

"Hey sister, have you seen Alice lately?" I asked Elizabeth.

"No I didn't see her. Maybe she is downstairs or something" Elizabeth said in a sad voice.

We both walked downstairs to see, our baby sister Alice in the living room. She was wearing bright neon blue skinny jeans, a _Blood on the Dance Floor _t-shirt, and her hair was spiky on every direction. Plus she does the short emo hairstyle like every day

"Hi Alice" I said to her.

"Oh haii sis" Alice said to me.

"Are you ready for school" I chuckled.

"No I am not ready for school. I do not want to show up to that school. But mom and dad will force me to go to school which I am not pleased." Alice protested.

"Wow Alice well we have to start going now. Where are mom and dad?" I asked her.

"They went off to work early and wish us luck for school" She said to me.

"Oh let's get to the school of hell now" I said trying to put a smile but I could just not do it!

I got up from the couch as well as Alice, and I see my twin sister looking scared.

"Sis Are you okay?" I asked Elizabeth.

"What? Yeah I am okay. Everything is fine I guess. I don't know really." Elizabeth said to Alice and me.

"Sis I know you hate school but we have to go without mom and dad yelling at us. We have to stand up for us okay? Now let's go" I accused.

"I can't go" Elizabeth said.

"Why the hell not?" I asked Elizabeth.

"They're going to follow me if I leave this house!" Elizabeth screamed out.

"Who the hell, is going to follow you, to the fucking school!" I yelled at Elizabeth.

"The people, in my dreams, they are going follow us and kill us!" Elizabeth screamed out.

"Who is going to do that" I asked her.

"If I tell you, you're not going not to believe me and you're going to run and tell mom and dad about it!" Elizabeth cried out.

"Please sis tell us who they are?" I asked.

"The people in my dream, they go to our school, there are three boys, something bad and good might happen. That's all I know from my dream, I swear it!" Elizabeth said while crying.

"So you think you can tell the future sis?" I asked her.

"I don't know I might though but I am so scared on what mom and dad will say! They might think I am crazy I don't how I got to see these things!" Elizabeth cried out.

"Sis its okay we won't tell on you. Now let's get to school not okay?" Alice and Elizabeth nodded.

As we got to my BMW Elizabeth started to freak out.

"Sis are you…having a vision?" I asked her.

She nodded and I really felt bad for her right now. "Can you tell us what did you see?" I asked her.

"I saw the same three boys again; one is tall a little bit lanky but muscular, the second boy is the same but a little more than the first boy and the last boy is very build with a lot of muscles" Elizabeth said snapping out of her vision.

I thought about what she said about the boys. I wonder about the first boy. What am I thinking nobody likes me!

As I got to the school, I knew we all get the stares at us. Yeah look at the Emo sisters all together. As I got out, I went over to Elizabeth and helped her out.

"Thanks sis" Elizabeth said with a sad smile.

I looked at my IPhone 4s and it looked like we were pretty early it read _8:03 A.M. _We went to stand by our car, I knew Elizabeth was in the car, listening to death metal, maybe even crying or cutting her wrists.

As we were standing there a Volvo, appears into the school parking lot. I wonder who is driving it. As the Volvo pulled up next to us, out came the three boys that Elizabeth described them as. Out came the boy who was tall and lanky but with muscles he had reddish copper hair and gold eyes. The next boy had curly dirty blonde hair and gold eyes. Finally than there was the very tall and muscular boy who had curly dark brown hair, cute-dimpled baby face and gold eyes. They all look pale and looked like they haven't slept in a while.

"Hello my name is Edward Cullen?" The boy told me.

I looked up and saw him "Oh hi my name is Rosalie Hale, this is my sister Alice Hale and that one in the car is Elizabeth Hale" I told Edward.

"You are truly beautiful but, why cover your face?" Edward asked me.

"Oh I am not beautiful, people don't talk to me or my sisters at all?" I told him.

"What pity? I mean surely they haven't talk to you in a while?" Edward asked.

I know the redness was appearing on my cheeks "Well my sisters are Umm…Emo... So we don't talk to others really. I know you don't seem to talk to us I'm sorry." I told Edward.

"Oh no it's anything to say sorry for Rosalie." Edward said while he dazzled me?

"Why don't you and your sisters sit with us for lunch later on?" Edward asked.

"Sure no problem at all" I said.

**Later after all their classes Lunch finally comes (A/N I wanted to kind of rush into it and not waste any time) **

**Elizabeth's POV**

As we got to the lunch room, I knew we would get the stares as we always do. I have a bad and good feeling something bad might happen today I just _know it._

"Sis we are going to sit with the Cullen boys today?" Rosalie my twin sister told me.

"Oh okay." I said to her. I hope we wouldn't want to be a bother I mean nobody likes us The Hales. As we got our lunches, we walked over where the Cullen boys were sitting at the table talking.

As I took my seat, the large muscular boy with dark curly brown hair sat next to me. I felt like I didn't want to be here and just wanted to _die._

"Hi! I'm Emmett Cullen!" The boy asked me.

"Hi I'm Elizabeth Hale" I said while looking down.

"You're pretty truly pretty?" Emmett told me.

"Thanks" I said to him.

"No probe! So why do you always cover your pretty face?" Emmett asked me.

Now I felt like I shouldn't tell him anything at all, but I think Rose did all ready to the boy with reddish copper hair.

"Oh I just do it" I mumbled.

"You shouldn't you are very beautiful and should show the world!" Emmett said to me.

I see across the table seeing Alice talking to the kid with dirty blonde hair.

All of a sudden I got a vision,

_Rosalie was walking down the aisle in a white dress looking pretty without looking Emo, approaching to Edward. It looks like they are getting married-End of vision_

I looked over to see Rosalie laughing with Edward. Then I see Alice I guess his name was Jasper because, I hear Alice saying his name.

Than another vision hit me,

_Alice going down, an aisle, marrying Jasper. She was wearing a big white wedding dress with looking Emo just like Rosalie!-End of vision._

I can't believe it that my sisters are getting married and I do not see anything for myself. I knew I felt the tears coming down my face already because, I hear Emmett saying "Are you okay?"

With that I got up and ran out of the lunch room crying.

I didn't want to talk to anybody right now. I just wanted to be alone and die alone! I ran outside the school building and ran into the woods. Once I was there I found a tree with a hollow in it. I got inside of the tree and crawled to the corner and cried. I looked in my jean pocket and found a little sharp object.

With that I put against my left wrist, until I felt the blood going down my fingers. Then I took sharp object and started to cut my other wrists. Now I feel my blood running down both my hands and it doesn't even hurt. I been through pain and suffering and why should be here anyways. I felt a little woozy I guess I am losing a lot of blood right now.

I hear a faint running sound by the tree outside. Then I hear whispers saying "Where is she?" I can tell it was Emmett. But how did he find me here? I wanted to die and never be found again!

"I hear her! She must be in the tree right here!" Emmett yelled out. As I was lying on the ground, I see Emmett crawling inside the tree hollow. "Elizabeth is that you there?" Emmett asked. I wanted to answer him but I didn't want to at all.

"She is losing too much blood. Emmett you have to do or it's too late" The angel said.

"But I am too afraid of what the others might happen!" Emmett yelled out.

"If you changer her, she will live with you forever and if you don't she will die!" The angel yelled out.

Then I felt the darkness pulling in and I feel my whole body burning like hell!

"Emmett stop I think your venom is good in her body." My angel said.

My whole body was burning like hell! I wanted to die and no one will care about me!

"We shall bring her back to the house and wait 3 days after the transformation" My angel said.

I felt like screaming out into the world until I felt Emmett picking me. I curled my head into Emmett's chest and cried for the pain to stop.

I never knew this much pain could actually make you too thinking you're really dying. After that I felt something soft and I think it was a bed or a couch.

"We have to wait three days" Emmett asked my angel.

"Yes we shall wait three days" My angel said.

"I will be here until she wakes up and I am not leaving her side ever!" Emmett said out loud.

**3 days later!**

I heard everything by or far away from me so close to me. That was odd I never actually had good hearing that far or nearby me.


End file.
